


【Theseus/Newt】当你的弟弟学识渊博

by AVeryGoodPenguin



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 18:05:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16728285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVeryGoodPenguin/pseuds/AVeryGoodPenguin
Summary: * Alder 桤木：“不易弯曲的材质，不过我还发现他们的理想主人并不是顽固不知变通的存在，相反他们总是乐于助人，体贴并且令人喜爱。不同于大多数木材寻找个性相似的主人，Alder理想中的主人总是拥有完全相反或者至少是明显不同于自己的气质。当他们找到了称心的主人，他们会成为完美且忠诚的好帮手。所有的魔杖中，Alder最适合无声咒，故他们享有只适合最高水平的巫师的良好声誉。”因为有趣所以贴在了文末hhh鹅生第一次尝试欧美风的文字，希望读到这里的大家多多包涵鸭(。・∀・)ノ





	【Theseus/Newt】当你的弟弟学识渊博

“伦敦的秋冬，是由雨雾、潮湿和一点点难以察觉的温暖组成的。”

 

这句话曾经被忒修斯那可爱的幼弟拿着羽毛笔认真地写进日记里。那时候小小软软的一团喜欢窝在兄长的怀抱里梳理一天，随后揉揉眼睛喊困，于是一整夜的温暖被窝和兄长所有的温柔与照顾都顺理成章地被小家伙占尽。

 

可惜纽特随着成长愈发青涩起来，他对于神奇动物的好奇与亲近蓬勃增长，与之而来的却是和兄长间的生分和疏远。

 

窗外徘徊于秋冬之间犹豫不决的伦敦照旧下着细雨，雨点带起砖块街道贮藏的湿气和别的一些什么慢慢蒸腾成雾。

 

斯卡曼德家的干燥温暖却似乎丝毫不受外边连绵雨雾的影响。在由女主人精挑细选的暖黄色吊灯灯光下，斯卡曼德家的两兄弟正亲密地共进晚餐。

 

忒修斯微微侧过头去观察自己成年礼刚过去小半年的弟弟的侧脸，以及那些点缀其上的零星雀斑。年长的斯卡曼德心想，他进食的样子总是和小时候并无二致——像那些被他偷偷带回家悉心照顾的小动物们一般小心而机敏，好在那些曾盘桓在他们之间的隔阂与冰雪全部消融。

 

他们现在拥有了更特殊的情感纽带。

 

也许是他不加掩饰的目光过于炽热，纽特在完成自己对牛排的咀嚼之后飞快地抬起头看了忒修斯一眼又再次低下头去继续进食，只是白皙的耳根渐渐泛起不自然的红色。

 

晚餐结束后，纽特被他的兄长，或者说“抱抱怪”、“与纽特拥抱的最长纪录保持者”，习惯性地抱在怀里阅读他喜欢的神奇动物书册。一点生僻的无声咒仿佛给书册里的动物们注入了生命力，它们各异的身形被投影在烧得热乎的火炉上方那深色的桤木*壁橱上舒展筋骨。

 

纽特目不转睛地盯着那些或低头舐毛或窃窃探头的动物们，略显苍白的面颊也在炉火明灭间红润起来。这独特的夜间阅读不愧是斯卡曼德家小少爷最喜欢的家庭活动之一。

 

年少的斯卡曼德窝在年长者温暖的怀抱里，与兄长有些微妙相似的眼睛扑闪着仰望那些动物，长睫毛的上下扇动看在忒修斯眼里仿佛几片天鹅扑翅后飘下的羽毛，调皮而优雅地拂过他的内心，令他忍不住揉了揉怀中人微乱而柔软的卷发。

 

纽特终于从自己沉迷的、属于神奇动物的世界里抽离的时候，似乎想起了什么有趣却叫人有些不好意思的事。他嗫嚅了半晌，还是决定把这件事分享给自己的兄长。

 

“你知道，”纽特不自然地清了清嗓子，“我最近在研究古代东方的神奇动物。”

 

“嗯，从四周半前开始。”忒修斯搂住年轻人精瘦的腰身，给出属于年长者的温厚回应。

 

“其中有一个...一个中国的动物十分有趣...它的名字叫驺吾...它...它很特别，我认为它属于风与火——因为它的颜色，也因为他独有的速度...真是让人着迷，如果什么时候能见到它就好了...”

 

忒修斯看着他激动又沉静的模样，一边耐心地等着他的下文一边无可救药地觉得自己这辈子都逃离不开纽特·斯卡曼德的独特魅力。

 

“然后你知道，我去找了很多中国的古籍，”纽特注意到忒修斯正一如既往地用他那迷人的、透着些冰蓝色的眼睛注视着他，显然这使他更紧张了，“你知道...嗯...我应该怎么用中文称呼你吗？”

 

忒修斯身为首席傲罗的直觉意识到了些什么，而他本人似乎并没有意识到自己甚至屏住了呼吸。

 

他的弟弟，带着他那特有的羞涩与别扭并存的表情和两颊不自然的红晕，以及因即将念出不甚熟悉的外国语言而不可避免的青涩感，几不可闻地喊他：“...哥哥。”

 

“他们的文化可真神奇，喜欢用叠字来称呼亲密的家族关系，的确听起来要亲切许多...”

 

而忒修斯显然被纽特之前的神态以及那两个字完完全全地击中了，他整个人凝固在斯卡曼德家舒适的沙发里一动不动，仿佛让人给下了石化咒。以至于他在纽特又不自然地絮叨好久之后才反应过来，他眨眨眼睛，凑近纽特的脖子，在他耳畔低低问道：

 

“再说一遍，他们是如何称呼兄长的？”

 

忒修斯于是如愿以偿地看到纽特小巧的耳垂又一次红了起来。

 

那天再晚些时候，霍格沃茨最有名的优秀毕业生之一毫不犹豫地抛弃了自己过人的记忆力，用低沉沙哑的嗓音一遍又一遍、不厌其烦地向自己那学识渊博的弟弟“请教问题”。

 

总是受人尊敬的首席傲罗显然在欺负人的时候很有一套，以至于他那好脾气的弟弟都被他弄出了哭腔。

 

“...忒修斯！呜...你...嗯...你明明都，都记住了...”

 

“纽特...你应该叫我什么？”

 

“...”

 

“...哥哥...”

 

忒修斯·面对弟弟总会失控·斯卡曼德在值得纪念的某一天收获了学习一门语言最性感的方式。

 

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> * Alder 桤木：“不易弯曲的材质，不过我还发现他们的理想主人并不是顽固不知变通的存在，相反他们总是乐于助人，体贴并且令人喜爱。不同于大多数木材寻找个性相似的主人，Alder理想中的主人总是拥有完全相反或者至少是明显不同于自己的气质。当他们找到了称心的主人，他们会成为完美且忠诚的好帮手。所有的魔杖中，Alder最适合无声咒，故他们享有只适合最高水平的巫师的良好声誉。” 
> 
>  
> 
> 因为有趣所以贴在了文末hhh
> 
> 鹅生第一次尝试欧美风的文字，希望读到这里的大家多多包涵鸭(。・∀・)ノ


End file.
